Sodor High School: Saga 1 The Adventure Begins!
by AnimatedJake
Summary: Thomas and his new friends attended Sodor High School. Saga 1 will focus on his crazy adventure and life risking tasks he goes on.
1. Chapter 1- Attending Sodor High School

It all take place with a boy with blue hair wearing a jacket with the number one on the front of it running down street being chased by boy with oily black hair and wear a black shirt with a white skull on it. He was throwing stones at the blue hair boy.

Oily boy: You can't run for long, little Thomas!

Thomas: I can show you how fast I can go Diesel!

Thomas picked up speed by running down the big hill but Diesel kept chasing him.

Thomas: (growled) Will you ever stop?!

Diesel: No way blue rag!

Thomas was stopped when he ran into a bigger boy with blue hair and wear a athletic uniform with the number four on the front. The bigger boy looked dead at Thomas for a minute then look at Diesel. Diesel screeched to a stop and look up at the big boy.

Big Boy: Do you mind chasing a innocent kid down the street while pelting him with stones?

Diesel: (stuttering) Well..you see..um.I have to.. !

The oily boy ran far away out of the bigger boy way. Then the big boy looked down at Thomas.

Big Boy: And for you, why you ran into me?

Thomas: I was trying to find someone to help me until I saw you I was relief that someone big as you can teach him a piece of his own mind.

Big Boy: I see the name is Gordon, Gordon Gresley the I.

Thomas started to laughed then he stopped when Gordon gave him that dead look.

Gordon: What so funny, small boy?

Thomas: Your last name is Gresley and it close to sound greasy!

Gordon: What your name?

Thomas: I'm Thomas Billington!

Gordon: You know that I came from a rich family.

Thomas looked at Gordon for a second and noticed he was boasting about his rich family. Then Thomas cut him off before he get to finished his boasting speech.

Thomas: Why are you here anyway, Gordon?

Gordon: I was heading to my house when my motorbike had run out of gas.

Thomas was surprised and looked and examined Gordon's motorbike, then he saw a gas barrel next to a rundown shed. Thomas went and fetched the gas barrel and pour the gas in the tank of the motorbike. Then Thomas reeved the handle then the motorbike started. Gordon hopped on and put on his helmet. But he didn't move yet. that made Thomas puzzled.

Gordon: Coming or what?

Thomas smiled with excitement he hopped on the back of the seat.

Gordon: Hold on tight!

Thomas: Okay.

Thomas held tight to Gordon as speed of Gordon drove downhills and uphills then finally made it to Thomas' house. Thomas got off the motorbike. Before Gordon left he say something to Thomas.

Gordon: Thanks for filling up my motorbike, Thomas.

Thomas: No biggie.

Gordon: Hey Thomas, you are you going to attend Sodor High School next week?

Thomas: I think so.

Gordon: Great see you around or next week.

Gordon sped down the bridge out of Thomas' yard. Thomas walked inside to greet his mom, dad, and twin sisters.

Mrs. Billington: What took you so long, Thomas?

Thomas: Well I was being chased by Diesel then I ran into Gordon, my new friend then I refilled his motorbike then he gave me a ride home.

Mr. Billington: I know this Diesel guy father is he was my childhood bully and don't worry we can get him in check.

Thomas: Oh yeah Gordon asked me am I going to attend Sodor High School, am I?

Mrs. Billington: Certainly.

Mr. Billington: Absolutely.

Thomas was so excited, then it was the week to get ready for school. Thomas was waiting at the bus stop when a red bus pulled up. A man around his twenties was driving the bus, he had red hair, red bus cap, and a red uniform.

Bus Driver: Hello you must be Thomas Billington I'm Bertie you're bus driver.

Bertie: Please take a seat anywhere you want.

Thomas sat next to a boy with blue hair that sticks up he was wearing a jean jacket with the number two on it. He was busy reading a book until he noticed Thomas sitting right next to him.

Book boy: Hello my name is Edward Pettigraw, what your name?

Thomas: My name is Thomas Billington.

Edward: Nice to meet you, Thomas.

Soon the bus stopped, a boy with red hair and a red jacket with the number five on it walk up the steps of the bus, then Gordon came up.

Thomas: Hey Gordon.

Gordon: Hey Thomas look likes you were joining Sodor High School after all.

The red haired boy and Gordon took the seat beside Thomas and Edward. Then Gordon realized something.

Gordon: Where my manners? Thomas, this is James Hughes he my best friend since pre-school. (To James) James, this is Thomas I met him last week when he refilled my motorbike.

James: So you were that Thomas guy he told me that fixed his motorbike, I take guts to make this man happy.

Then the bus stopped near the forest, a boy with green hair and wear a green jacket with the number three on it sat in front of Gordon and James.

Gordon: Thomas, this is my other best friend Henry Stanier he more of an nature lover.

James: Its true in 5th grade he caught him hugging the mess out of tree costume with a guy in it.

Henry: Everything in nature need a hug.

Gordon: Don't remember in 7th grade when Henry was nurturing a baby tree for six weeks then he cried when it grow up and going to be on it own.

Henry: Cool it, guys.

The bus stopped at house that was next to a mail office, a boy with green hair and wearing a green windbreaker with the number six on it sat behind Thomas and Edward. He was carrying a mail satchel, he look through all the mail and check he got them in order for delivery. Thomas looked at the boy he saw him looking back at him.

Thomas: Hello I'm Thomas Billington, what your name?

Mail boy: I'm Percy Avonside.

Thomas: You deliver the mail often?

Percy: Yes, I suppose to deliver the mail today but I woke up late so I had to get for the first day.

Thomas: How about when we can sneak out of first period so we can deliver the mail?

Percy smile grew wide across his face.

Percy: Thank you Thomas, you the best!

Then bus stopped again in the country to let a boy with brown hair and wear a brown shirt with the number seven on it. He sat next to Percy.

Thomas: Hello I'm Thomas this is Edward, Henry, James, and Percy what your name?

Country boy: My name is Toby Holden, the pleasure to meet you guys.

Then the bus stopped again in a rich neighborhood where a boy with green hair at the end of his hair was pulled back into a ponytail and wear a green and yellow t-shirt that said GWR and number 8 underneath it and the other boy had green hair also and wear a green and yellow t-shirt that said GWR and number 11 underneath it. They sat next to each other behind Gordon and James.

Thomas: Hello I'm Thomas this is Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, and Toby what your name?

Ponytail boy: My name is Montague Collett, but at times people called me "Duck" because they say that I waddle at times.

James: Haha, Duck is a great name!

James: (making duck noises)

Thomas: Stow it, James!

Other boy: My name is Oliver Collett, I'm Duck's brother.

The bus screeched to a halt when it arrive to a Scottish castle. Two twin boys walk in both wearing black shirt and plaid skirts.

Gordon: Who are they?

Edward: I don't know but they look like they came from Scotland.

The twins sat behind Percy and Toby.

Thomas: Uh, Hello I'm Thomas this is Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Duck, and Oliver what your name?

Twin #1: I'ma Donald, and this is me twin brother Douglas.

James: What they said?

Edward: I think he said I'm Donald, and this is my twin brother Douglas.

Donald: Right on spot.

Douglas: Hey Donald, where is thee Scottish cheese you packed in me lunchbag?

Donald: I swear I put it in there.

Soon the bus stopped again but it was at school, the students jumped off the bus and into the school. Thomas and Percy sneak out of first period so he can help him deliver the mail. Percy and Thomas went through every neighborhood until all the mail was gone. Soon Percy and Thomas made it in time for lunch. Thomas and Percy sat with the gang.

Edward: You know we have to go to homeroom after lunch.

Gordon: Why?

Edward: I don't know.

Thomas: Who is our homeroom?

Edward: Well we all join the Tidmouth Credit class.

Thomas: And who our teacher?

Edward: According to my schedule, Mrs. Hatt.

Percy: Mrs. Hatt?

Edward: Yeah.

After lunch Thomas and the boys went to the Tidmouth Credit class, then they were surprised they was the only students there.

MH: Well hello I'm Mrs. Hatt, the wife of Sir Topham Hatt the principal of this very school.

Percy: Are we the only students here?

MH: Heavens no, we had requested one new student he or she will arrive tomorrow.

James: I hope it a she.

Gordon: Me too.

During gym class, Thomas was riding his bike around the track field with Percy and Toby. When they stopped they saw Diesel and two twin brothers.

Diesel: Well, well, well, isn't nice to see you again Thomas. And brought friends to help you.

Thomas: Diesel!

Diesel: That's my name don't wear it out.

The scruffy looking twin brother laughed.

Scruffy Twin#1: Good one, Diesel.

Scruffy Twin#2: Yeah, I never knew you have great sense of comedy.

Diesel: Shut up and give the blue brat his beating.

Diesel punched Thomas in the guts, then Thomas kicked Diesel in face. Percy and Toby pounced on the scruffy twins but the scruffy twin pinned them to the ground. Diesel strangled Thomas but Thomas spitted in his face. Then Diesel wiped his face from the spit he was furious. Diesel was about to punched Thomas when Gordon grabbed him by his hair.

Gordon: What you think you were doing, Diesel?

Diesel: (stuttering) Uh...nothing...just showing...Thomas...some uh...fighting...um moves.

Gordon: I hope so if not I pound you until nothing left to be pound for.

Diesel: (gulped) Come on Arry and Bert we need to get to class.

Arry: Yes Diesel.

Bert: Absolutely.

Diesel/Arry/Bert: (screaming)

Gordon helped Percy and Toby onto their feet. Percy and Toby brushed themselves from the dirt all over their clothes.

Thomas: Thank you Gordon for saving me from Diesel again.

Gordon: No problem I'm here to help a friend out.

Then Gordon looked at Percy and Toby.

Gordon: You two show you have guts to help a friend out during rough times.

Percy: Really?

Toby: We didn't know.

Gordon: Hey lets gets some water for all the hardworking we did.

Thomas/Percy/Toby: Yeah!

After school, Thomas, Percy, and Toby decide having their first sleepover party. That day went go for them.

Next Chapter 2: Emily & Lady


	2. Chapter 2- Emily & Lady

**Sodor High School: Chapter 2- Emily & Lady**

Thomas was walking with his sister, Annie and Clarabel to the park early in the morning. When Thomas saw this girl she had long black hair with green streaks on them and was wearing a green and gold shirt with a gold heart in the middle of it. She was the same age as Thomas, she walked up to Thomas.

Girl: Hey, you have two cute little sisters.

Thomas: Thanks.

Girl: What their name?

Thomas: Annie and Clarabel, my name is Thomas.

Emily: Nice to meet you Thomas. I'm Emily, I just moved here I going to attend Sodor High School today.

Thomas: (nervously) I just... attended Sodor High... School yesterday.

Emily: Well you can show me around the school. Bye Thomas I had to get ready.

Thomas looked at his watch and noticed what time it was.

Thomas: We have 15 minutes to get ready for school!

Thomas grabbed their arms and ran back to their house.

Annie: Well that Emily girl seems nice.

Clarabel: I like what she did with her hair I want it the same way too.

Annie: So Thomas, I saw you looking at Emily nervously.

Clarabel: And don't forget how he was talking to her.

Annie: Yeah, Thomas do you like Emily?

Thomas unlocked the back door and ran then he reached to his room when Annie pulled on his shirt.

Annie: Thomas, do you like Emily?

Thomas: Well she is pretty I admit but I don't like her.

Clarabel: Then why you rushed us back home really quickly?

Annie: Are you getting ready to look handsome for Emily?

Thomas: Will you stopped asking me Emily related question and go change!

Annie: So that how you want to be, fine then come on Clarabel.

Clarabel: What a big bully.

Thomas was annoyed by his sisters asking him Emily related questions. Thomas and the Tidmouth Teens was chatting when the bus stopped at a neighborhood that was next to the Scottish Castle. Then Emily walked on bus wearing a green shirt and black skirt and she sat next to Thomas.

Thomas: Nice to see you again, Emily.

Emily: Same to you, Thomas.

All the boys looked at Emily.

Gordon: Thomas, you know her?

Thomas: Yes, this is Emily...um I didn't catch your last name.

Emily: I'm Emily Stirling.

Gordon: I'm Gordon, Gordon Gresley the I!

Henry: I'm Henry Stanier.

James: I'm James Hughes, baby.

Percy: Hello, I'm Percy Avonside.

Toby: I'm Toby Holden.

Duck: I'm Montague Collett but at times I'm called Duck.

Oliver: I'm Oliver Collett.

Donald/Douglas: Wee are thee McIntosh brother!

Emily: Nice to meet such friendly people.

Later at the Tidmouth Credit class, Thomas and the Tidmouth Teens brought Emily to her new class.

Emily: I love the livery and decorations of this class.

MH: Please take a seat students, I know you guys had met the new student Emily Stirling.

All the boys nodded frantically.

MH: Emily, take the seat next to Thomas and Percy.

Emily: Yes, ma'am.

As class was starting to end, Thomas was hearing voices in his head.

?: _Great danger...help me!_

Thomas looked around the class but everyone had just started to leave. Thomas was heading to gym, when he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder. Thomas slowly turned around to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long golden blonde hair, she wear a maroon and purple dress with a gold belt, and was wearing golden flats. On her dress said Lady in golden cursive.

Thomas: (stammering) Who...are...you?

She just looked at Thomas then she spoke her voice sound like a angel from heaven.

Magical girl: My name is Lady, but my human name is Polly.

Thomas: I like Lady better. What your last name?

Lady: Stone, what your name?

Thomas: My name is Thomas Billington. Are you attending this school?

Lady: Yes, I'm in the Tidmouth Credit class.

Thomas looked in her eyes and noticed something.

Thomas: But we just got a new student in our class.

Lady: They accepted me since I had experience with Tidmouth Teens.

Thomas was confused until he notice he was the one who was experience by her.

Thomas: You was the one who experience me?

Lady: You're correct, Thomas.

Lady grabbed Thomas' hand and look into his eyes.

Lady: Will you promise to protect me and show me how to live in this normal life?

Thomas: Yes.

Lady hugged Thomas tightly.

Thomas: You crushing me.

Lady let go.

Lady: Sorry.

Lady looked at her watch.

Lady: Well Thomas see you around school then.

Thomas: Alright.

Thomas blushed and went to find Percy and Toby was caught by Coach Joey.

Coach Joey: You little snotty nose brats had stole my energy bar and energy drink! For stealing my stuff you'll get detention and you'll run 3 miles around the track.

Percy: But we didn't stole it, it was Diesel.

Then Diesel emerges from the dark.

Diesel: But Coach Joey, I'll never steal from you.

Percy and Toby looked furious at Diesel.

Coach Joey: I see his innocence.

Toby: But Coach Joey, you'll actually believe a Diesel Teen instead of a Tidmouth Teen/

Coach Joey: I'm very neutral to everything!

Thomas walked in and tapped on Coach Joey's shoulder. Coach Joey turn around and looked serious at Thomas.

Coach Joey: WHAT DO YOU WANT?

Thomas: Percy and Toby didn't steal your snack, it was Diesel look in his pockets.

Coach Joey grabbed Diesel by his legs and shuck him until he found his snack.

Coach Joey: DIESEL YOU BEEN STEALING MY STUFF?!

Diesel: Yes, but I would've get way unless that meddling kid and his two sidekick wasn't on to me.

Coach Joey: GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!

Diesel: Yes sir!

Diesel ran all the way to the track.

After gym, Thomas told Percy and Toby about what he had discovered when he was about to go to gym.

Percy: Wow, was she really beautiful?

Thomas: Yes.

Toby: How did she found you?

Thomas: I don't know but I did heard her in first period.

Percy/Toby: Wow.

Thomas: She is joining our class.

Percy: Really?

Thomas: Yes, really.

Percy: Well look on the bright side, Thomas? You have two pretty girls as your friend.

Thomas: Yeah.

The three friends walked down the hall but not knowing Diesel was watching them.

Diesel: So a mysterious girl had join the Tidmouth Credit class. More trouble for Thomas.

Next Chapter 3- Mavis


	3. Chapter 3- Mavis

**Sodor High School: Chapter 3- Mavis**

At library, Thomas, Percy, and Toby was setting up new books on the bookshelves when a girl with long blonde hair with black arrow looking marks in her hair and she was wearing a yellow t-shirt with the same markings on it. She was reading a book, until Toby accidentally trip over her.

Girl: Ouch, what gives?!

Toby: I'm sorry.

Girl: You better be.

Toby: What your name?

Girl: Mavis Drewry, what your name.

Toby: My name is Toby Holden.

Mavis: Do you go to that school up the street?

Toby: Yes.

Mavis: I just attended the school, I already have a project to do.

Toby: What your project is about?

Mavis: Sodor History, something like that.

Toby: I can help you.

Mavis: No, thank you I can do it by myself!

Toby grew crossed at Mavis, then he walked away.

Thomas: What was all of that, Toby?

Toby: Just a stupid girl who doesn't seem to need my help.

Percy: She is kinda cute, you know.

Toby threw a book at Percy and make Percy fell on his bottom.

Toby: I got to go, you guys.

When Toby was walking to school he heard a honking noise. He turn around to see Mavis got her knees skinned and seeing a lot cars beating their horns impatiently. Mavis yelled at the drivers to stop but they kept honking their horns.

Toby: Well, well, well hasn't someone got in trouble.

Mavis: I was doing my project until I trip and skinned my knee on the road.

Toby: I see that but why on the road?

Mavis: I was trying to class on time, country boy!

Toby: Hmm, need any help?

Mavis: (hesitate) Yes.

Toby grabbed out his hand then Mavis grabbed it then Toby pulled her up. Toby carried her to the nurse.

Toby: Nurse Potter, Mavis need some bandages on her knee.

NP: Okay, Toby.

Soon Mavis and Toby had became friends.

Short chapter but Next Chapter 4- Daisy & BoCo


	4. Chapter 4- Daisy & BoCo

**Sodor High School: Chapter 4- Daisy & BoCo**

One day, Percy and Toby was heading to their next class when a girl with long blonde hair, wearing a green crop top and black skirt, and wearing designer boots walked right past them all these boys came following her.

Toby: Who was that?

Percy: I don't know but she hot. I think I should follow her!

Toby grabbed Percy's hoodie.

Toby: Woo there partner! She like one those girls who like showing their body to other people.

Percy: What in the country, you called them?

Then light dim then a light was flashing in Toby face.

Toby: (ominous) Rich girls.

Percy: Why you holding a flashlight and doing that creepy light effect?

Toby: I don't know.

In the Tidmouth Credit class, Mrs. Hatt walked in with the rich girl.

MH: Students give a warm welcome to Daisy Cammell.

James, Gordon, and Henry's eyes popped out of their head.

James: Oh...my gosh!

Gordon: I'm thinking I'm having a heart attack.

Henry: Is it hot in here?

MH: Boys, calm down it not that serious. Daisy take a seat in between Toby and Percy.

Daisy: Okay.

Daisy sat in between them, she pulled out her mirror and started putting on make-up.

MH: (clearing her throat) Daisy, will you please put up your make-up and take this milk crate to the cafeteria?

Daisy was disgusted of what she had heard.

Daisy: Why can't you make Percy or what his face to take the milk crate?!

TT: (gasp)

Percy: (to Toby) She said my name!

Toby: I'm not what his face!

Percy: Well...

Toby: Shut up, Percy.

Toby walked up to Daisy.

Daisy: Move what his face.

Toby: For your info my name is not what his face it Toby, you're so feeble...

Daisy: (surprised) Feeble, how dare you speak to me like that?! I came from a rich family that doesn't tolerate cleaning we have maids do it.

MH: Is that so true? Well before you enrolled to this school, you father said give you detention if you make a lie about not doing work.

Daisy: Uh...

MH: Daisy, you have a week of detention and you're kick out of this Tidmouth Credit class.

Daisy: So I don't need you lame nerdy kids I can just join the Diesel Credit class.

Daisy walked out and head for the Diesel Credit class. Mrs. Hatt walked over to Percy and Toby with the crate of milk.

MH: Toby and Percy, will you take the milk crates to the cafeteria?

Toby and Percy looked at each other then back at Mrs. Hatt.

Toby/Percy: Yes, ma'am!

Percy and Toby headed for the cafeteria until they found Daisy in the principal's office for skipping.

Percy: She so hot but she so troublesome.

Toby: Yeah.

They made it to the cafeteria then back to class. After class, Bill and Ben Bagnall was walking back to the supplies closet to find their China Clay boxes gone.

Bill: Hey Ben, what happen to our boxes?

Ben: I don't know Bill, but it is suspicious that black puddle that was left there.

Bill dipped his finger in the black puddle and sniffed it.

Bill: It smell like diesel oil.

Ben: How diesel oil got on the floor?

Bill: I don't know but we need to investigate whoever done it.

Bill and Ben followed the track of oil to a boy with green hair and wearing a white beanie including wearing a green jacket with white and red stripes on the sleeves. He was leaning against the wall next to his class with the box of China Clay. Bill told Ben to hide behind the corner.

Bill: Excuse me sir, you had happen took our China Clay boxes.

The big boy walked up in front of Bill and gave him a mean look.

Big Boy: These are my boxes!

Bill: Wow you such a bully.

Bill walk behind the corner then the big boy turn around walk back to the wall when Ben came behind him.

Ben: Who you think you are?

Big Boy: What?

Then Bill and Ben went back and forth with the big boy until they all came out at the same time, the boy's eye was spinning.

Big Boy: Wait a minute, is there two of you?

Bill: Yes.

Ben: We are twins.

The boy's eyes stop spinning then he smile.

Big Boy: I should have knew better.

Then Edward came just in time/

Edward: Bill and Ben, why you wasn't in the art class?

Bill: Because this guy stole our China Clay boxes.

Edward: You mean BoCo Vickers, his father makes the Metropolitan diesel. And me and BoCo go way back.

BoCo: Yeah, he still got his brain working.

Edward: You two better get back to class before you'll be late.

Bill/Ben: Okay!

The two ran off, Edward and BoCo was following after them.

BoCo: Maddening is the word to describe them, maddening is the word.

Next Chapter 5- Lady meets the Tidmouth Teens & The Fall Carnival


	5. Chapter 5- Lady & TT and Fall Carnival

**Sodor High School: Chapter 5- Lady meets the Tidmouth Teens & The Fall Carnival**

One day, Thomas was walking to first period when he saw Lady waiting for Mrs. Hatt to open the door. Then the Tidmouth Teens started to come from all directions. Then they all stop to see Lady leaning against the wall, they never seen a girl like her. Percy and Toby walked up to her.

Percy: What your name?

Lady looked at Percy and Toby.

Lady: My name is Lady Stone.

Percy: I'm Percy Avonside.

Toby: I'm Toby Holden.

Edward: I'm Edward Pettigraw.

Henry: I'm Henry Stanier.

Gordon: I'm Gordon, Gordon Gresley the I.

James: I'm James Hughes, baby.

Emily: And I'm Emily Stirling.

Then the Tidmouth Teens saw Thomas approaching them.

Emily: And this is Thomas Billington.

Lady: I met him three days ago.

TT: Ooh.

Thomas started to blushed, then Mrs. Hatt opened the door Lady was the first walk in while the rest push each other in. Lady sat next to Thomas. James, Henry, and Gordon was having lovesick emotion on their face.

James: Man...she pretty.

Henry: Tell me about it, it like a angel that spread cheer to everyone.

Gordon: Exactly.

Then Emily threw three books at James, Henry, and Gordon.

James/Henry/Gordon: Ouch!

Emily: Focus, you guys!

James: I think someone is a little jealous cause someone is way prettier than she is and hanging out with Thomas.

Emily: (growled)

After class, Thomas, Lady, Percy, and Toby was heading for gym class when Diesel, Arry, and Bert was blocking the door.

Diesel: Well, I don't know you had it in you to get a very beautiful girlfriend.

Arry: Duh...she more beautiful than my mother.

Bert: Yeah and she 45 years old.

Diesel: Shut it, you two. Get him!

Arry/Bert: Yeah!

Arry and Bert tackled Percy and Toby, Thomas kicked Diesel but Diesel dodge it. Diesel pushed Thomas against the wall and started to squish him. Lady was mad, her eyes turn yellow then she shocked Diesel, Arry, and Bert with a lightning bolt.

Diesel/Arry/Bert: Aaaaaaahhhhhh!

Diesel, Arry, and Bert ran down the hall. Lady pull Thomas, Percy, and Toby to their feet.

Lady: You boys okay?

Thomas/Percy/Toby: Yeah.

Percy: What happen to them?

Lady: (sighed) Guys, can you keep a secret?

Thomas/Percy/Toby: Yeah.

Lady: Well I'm actually have magical power for good and evil. I use my good powers when something is in danger and evil when something evil is taking over good. The only reason I came here cause of a guy that killed my parents, he had a claw on his right arm suppose to be. So I need you guys to protect me from him, someday I think he will find us or get his goons.

Thomas: Don't worry we'll protect you at all cause.

Lady hugged Thomas, Percy, and Toby tightly.

Thomas/Toby: You crushing us.

Percy: This is perfect for me.

Thomas showed Lady the bike room where they get their own bikes to ride. Then Coach Joey walked in.

Coach Joey: Holy sweet pea of a can!

Toby: I never heard that before.

Coach Joey: Thomas, you are so lucky to have beautiful girlfriend I'm stuck with my annoying wife.

Then Coach Joey's phone ringed then his wife picked up.

CJW: (on the phone) I'm having senses that you referencing me!

Coach Joey: (to his wife) LEAVE ME ALONE!

Coach Joey hanged up and walked away.

Percy: Don't worry Lady, he have mood swings.

Lady: I see.

Toby: Wait a darn second Thomas, you and Lady together?

Thomas/Lady: No we just friends.

Percy: Then why you both said it at the same time?

Thomas/Lady: I don't know.

Toby: You still doing it.

Thomas/Lady: Aah!

They both brought their bike to the track. At lunch, Thomas was sitting with the Tidmouth Teens.

Henry: Hey guys, you have anything plan for Saturday?

TT: No, why?

Henry: Tomorrow is the Fall Carnival, I think we all can go.

Then Duck and Oliver came over to sit with them.

James: Darn it, its duck boy.

Duck: Hello to you then.

Oliver: Hey Henry can we come to the Fall Carnival with you guys?

Henry: Sure the more the merrier.

Soon Saturday came, Thomas came out to his front yard to see a green van waiting there. It had the number three on it so Thomas know who it was. Percy opened the door.

Percy: Come on Thomas, we are watching Don Jon!

Thomas climbed in sat in between Lady and Emily, James was sitting in the front with Henry, Gordon was sitting in the middle with Percy and Toby, and Duck, Oliver, and Edward sat in the trunk.

Gordon: Henry, how you got a driver's license?

Henry: It a long story, do you want to here it?

TT/GWR: No!

Henry: Well it was three months ago...

It was a story filled hour until they got inside and payed for their tickets. Thomas and Lady was walking to the Ferris Wheel.

Thomas: You want to go on it?

Lady: I'll love to.

Thomas and Lady was on the Ferris Wheel and then James and Emily ride together. James secretly wrap his arm around Emily. Then suddenly the Ferris Wheel stopped.

Lady: Oh, Thomas the Ferris Wheel stopped.

Thomas: Don't worry there have to a reasonable explanation.

Then the intercom come on.

Intercom: Sorry folks the Ferris Wheel had been stuck and there is no reasonable explanation to what occur in the processing of movement.

Thomas: (shyly laughed)

Then a idea hit Thomas. Thomas whispered something in Lady's ear. Then Lady put her hand on the seat then a yellow beam shocked the Ferris Wheel then it started to move again.

Everyone: Hooray!

Soon the four got off, then Henry saw a girl around his age sad. She didn't had a enough money to get an caramel apple. Then Henry bought two caramel apple and gave it to her.

Girl: Thank you so much.

Henry: No problem, what your name?

Girl: Valerie, what yours?

Henry: Henry, nice to meet you.

Valerie: Do you go to Sodor High School?

Henry: Yes.

Valerie: I probably will convince my mom to take me there.

Woman: Time to go, Valerie!

Valerie: Coming Mom! Well it was nice meeting you Henry and thanks for the caramel apple.

Henry: You welcome.

Valerie kissed Henry on the cheek and ran to her mother. Henry put his hand on his cheek. Soon everyone was on the roller coaster.

Percy: YEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!

Percy got his picture taken on the roller coaster. Soon it was dark time, everyone laid on the hill looking at the stars.

Percy: I never knew there were so many stars.

Then Toby sat up and look at Percy.

Toby: Really?

Then Toby walked down the hill to get everyone some dinner when he saw Mavis.

Mavis: Hey Toby.

Toby: Oh hey Mavis.

Mavis: What you doing here?

Toby: I'm here with the Tidmouth Teens and GWR Teens we are on the hill looking at the sky.

Mavis: You know you can stay the night here?

Toby: Really?

Mavis: Yeah.

Toby: Wow. Why are you here?

Mavis: Me, Daisy, and BoCo decide to come here and admired the time here.

Toby: Oh. Well I should get some dinner for them.

Mavis: Can I come with you? I think Daisy and BoCo are making out.

Toby: Sure.

Mavis: Also I brought pillows and blanket so you can sleep in the van.

Toby: Thanks.

Mavis and Toby set a table in Henry's van, then Mavis ran to get the gang. They followed her to the van.

TT/GWR: Wow!

Toby: Dinner time!

Everyone eat and soon they will not have time to make it back home. After dinner they flattened the seats and lay some blankets and pillow. Everyone slept, Thomas wrap his arm around Lady to make her warm then so as James and Emily but Emily kept hitting James' arm. Toby and Mavis hugged when they was asleep while Gordon, Duck, Oliver, Henry, and Percy was alone to sleep. Then morning rose then everyone went back home.

Next Chapter 6- Stepney & Molly


	6. Chapter 6- Stepney & Molly

**Sodor High School: Chapter 6- Stepney & Molly**

One day, during gym class a new student had arrive from a very famous school. His name is Stepney Stroudley, Thomas was sitting on the bench near the track field when Percy came.

Percy: Hey Thomas, we getting a new student.

Thomas: What his name?

Percy: Stepney Stroudley, he from the Bluebell Railway and the Bluebell High School.

Thomas: Okay.

Percy: Plus his dad own a train named after him and they have the most beautiful branch line ever.

Thomas: (jealously) So my dad works at a train yard where his engine was the pride of the main line and branch line.

Soon Thomas left and head for the locker room, when Stepney walked across the track field every student was cheering his name.

Students: STEPNEY!

Stepney smiled and walk into the building. Soon in math class, Thomas was still jealous about Stepney, Edward sat next to Thomas to make him feel better but it didn't work. Thomas got his bike and was about to ride back home until he saw Duck and Stepney still waiting for Bertie to arrive to take back home when Bertie pulled up.

Bertie: Sorry I was late come on.

Duck and Stepney got on the bus, when Thomas was about ride down the road Principal Hatt told him let Bertie get through. Bertie drove past Thomas and Thomas saw Duck and Stepney aboard. Thomas had to wait on the side of the road. The next day, Thomas was leaning against the wall next to the Tidmouth Credit class when Stepney came up to him.

Stepney: Hey Thomas.

Thomas didn't answer then Stepney said it again.

Stepney: Hey Thomas, why you so mad at me?

Thomas: Because everyone talks about your father own a lovely railway and I have a normal one. Plus I had to wait on the side of the road until Bertie drop you and Duck off.

Stepney: Oh I see now. Yesterday, Thomas I was trying to be your friend but you didn't seem interested.

Then Thomas raised his head up.

Thomas: Really?

Stepney: Yes, really. But now since I know what been bothering you I can relate to that.

Thomas: You can?

Stepney: Yes, before I came here I was in a cruel foster home then your friend Rusty came and break me out.

Thomas: I didn't know you been through that?

Stepney: Tough times but lovely branch line to your branch line we still came be friend no matter who better.

Thomas: Agreed!

Thomas and Stepney shake on it and kept it as a promise. During that day, a new girl had arrive she had long blonde hair and wear a yellow shirt with red stripes going across. Thomas saw the girl outside sitting on the bench looking down at the ground, Thomas sat next to the girl.

Thomas: Hello, what your name?

Girl: (sadly) My name is Molly Hamilton.

Thomas: My name is Thomas Billington, why are you so sad Molly?

Molly: Emily laughed at me because I had to take empty boxes to the library. I really want to take full boxes like a very useful student.

This made Thomas sad he wonder how he can help Molly feel important. Then he saw some green tarp blowing on a lamppost. This gave Thomas an idea. Molly put all the boxes on the bench, Thomas put the green tarps over it.

Thomas: With your boxes cover up no one would know they're empty. We can make everyone think that you're delivering.

Molly: Then I will feel important!

Later Thomas saw Emily in the computer room. he told her all about Molly's special.

Emily: What is it?

Thomas: Not telling. But it the most special special of all.

Every time Thomas saw another student he will told all them about Molly's special special. Soon all the students was talking about Molly's special, they were excited except Gordon.

Gordon: It won't be important than my motorbike.

Thomas: Molly's special is more important than your motorbike. And you'll see it tonight at the Abbey's park.

But then Thomas was worried.

Thomas: (thinking) _How can I make Molly's boxes look more special than Gordon's motorbike._

Later that evening, Thomas saw Valerie putting up some lights around the billboards. This gave him another idea.

Thomas: Can I borrow your lights?

Valerie: Of course, Thomas.

Soon Thomas' boxes was filled with lights then he rode away to find Molly. Soon Molly's boxes was decorated with lights, she was taking the boxes to the library for a very important job.

Thomas: Your boxes look very special now. You must go through Abbey's park, lots of students will be there to see you.

The lights on Molly's boxes twinkle like stars in the night. When Molly and Thomas arrived at Abby's park. Emily, Percy, and Gordon were waiting. Percy gasped.

Emily: She looked magnificence.

Since the first time Molly arrived on Sodor she felt special not for long a strong gust of wind blew one of the tarps opening off into the air.

Thomas: Oh no.

Now everyone can see there was nothing inside.

Gordon: Those boxes are empty! I knew it can't be important as my motorbike!

Percy: So there is no special special?

Molly felt silly and not very important at all. She ran away fast as she could, Thomas felt very bad. Just then Principal Hatt called the park manager, then the park manager came to see Thomas.

Park manager: The librarian is waiting at the library for Molly.

Thomas: Oh no. I got to find Molly quickly.

Molly had stop at a telephone booth. She looked very sad.

Thomas: I'm sorry I made you look silly. But the librarian is waiting for you at the library.

Molly: But I sprained my ankle.

Lady: _Don't worry Molly, your ankle would be healed in no time._

Then Molly felt her ankle not hurting anymore.

Molly: My ankle not hurting its a miracle!

Thomas and Molly worked together all the way to the library. And they arrived at the library. Edward, James, and Henry was there helping the librarian out. They need to empty boxes to start putting books in the boxes and bringing them to the backroom.

Thomas: Your empty boxes was important after all.

Molly felt so proud that it made her legs tingle.

Henry: We need even more boxes!

Molly: I'll get them.

Thomas: And I'll help.

Molly and Thomas raced back to the school to get more boxes. They collected more empty boxes and walked quickly away. Gordon was stuck at a light, his motorbike was out of gas.

Molly: Out of the way empty boxes coming through.

Thomas: You see. Sometimes empty boxes can be more important than your motorbike.

Gordon's face went as red as James' hair. Molly felt more special than special.

Next Chapter 7- The Leaf Party


	7. Chapter 7- Leafgiving

**Sodor High School: Chapter 7- The Leaf Party**

Leaves was falling everywhere on Sodor, the students was playing through them especially Percy. Henry was overprotected during these time, he kept leaves in a plastic bag and poke holes in them so they can breathe. At lunch they was already giving turkey and gravy since it was close to Thanksgiving. Henry was stirring his fork in the small bowl of gravy, Edward sat next to him.

Edward: You alright, Henry?

Henry: Since Thanksgiving coming all of the tree leaves starts to fall and I don't want that to happen.

James: It just leaves it will grow back in the spring!

Edward look stern at James.

Edward: Now James, nature means a lot to Henry and he doesn't want anything to get hurt plus spring is long away from now.

James: Bah, no one cares except Henry.

Voice: Henry is not the one who cares about nature, James.

James turned around and Henry looked up to see Valerie was looking hard at James for what he had said.

Valerie: I care about nature too so as Edward, Gordon, Thomas, Emily, Percy, Toby, Lady, Duck, and Oliver but not you!

James: Uh...well you see...I'm not...to touchy with...uh...nature.

Valerie: You're too touchy with yourself!

James' face became red as his hair color, he put his hood on so no one would see him. Later James and Emily was at their lockers when Henry rushed towards them.

James: Gee Henry watch it.

Henry: I have something to tell you guys.

Emily: What is it?

Henry gave them a invitation card. Emily and James opened it all together.

Emily/James: _You're invited to Henry's Leafgiving at Henry's house, bring food and leaves in plastic bags. We'll be having food, refreshments, games, and lot of fun stuff. P.S. Its on Saturday at 7:30 p.m._

Emily: I would love to come, Henry.

James: What type of party is this.

Emily: James!

Emily backhand slap James.

Henry: This is about giving leaves to each other.

James: Sound weird.

James got his stuff and head to his next class. Emily put her hand on Henry's shoulder.

Emily: Don't worry Henry, I'll come and me and Valerie will help you pass them out.

This mad Henry happy. Thomas, Percy, and Toby was helping out also with Lady, Gordon, and Edward too. Soon their good friends had gotten the invitation. James was still feeling that the party is just a complete failure.

James: I don't need to go to that party it just a complete failure.

Soon Saturday had came, Thomas, Edward, Gordon, Percy, Toby, Duck, Oliver, Emily, Lady, Valerie, and others was waiting outside of Henry's house then they heard his voice from the backyard.

Edward: I think he in the backyard.

They all went to see a leaves filled backyard. Henry was cooking some turkey burgers and turkey hot dogs.

Emily: Mmm it smells good.

Thomas: Henry you're quite a chef.

Henry: Thank you, Thomas.

James walked in.

Henry: (dryly) Well, well, well look who want to join the party?

James: Shut it, Henry.

James sat the seat next to Molly. Then Henry came towards the table and blew a whistle for everyone to come over for the food. Henry raised a glass.

Henry: I want to make a toast to James Hughes for actually connecting with his nature side.

Everyone: (cheering)

Henry: Happy Leafgiving Day!

Everyone: Happy Leafgiving Day!

Everyone eat and start chatting. Henry played some fall music.

**Do you remember the 21st night of September?**  
**Love was changing the mind of pretenders**  
**While chasing the clouds away**

Henry: James I knew you was going to come.

James: What made you think that?

Henry: Because you're my best friend.

James: Yeah.

Henry: You should want to dance with Molly.

James looked over to Molly and see her sitting at the table.

Henry: Better use your skills.

James walked over to Molly.

James: Hey Molly.

Molly: Hey James.

James: Why aren't you dancing?

Molly: Because I don't have no one to dance with.

James: You can dance with me.

Molly: Really?

James: Yeah.

James stand up and grabbed Molly's hand they started dancing. This marked Henry, James, and Molly's best day ever.

**Hey hey hey**  
**Ba de ya, say do you remember**  
**Ba de ya, dancing in September**  
**Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day**

**There was a**  
**Ba de ya, say do you remember**  
**Ba de ya, dancing in September**  
**Ba de ya, golden dreams were shiny days**

**Now our bell was ringing, aha**  
**Our souls were singing**  
**Do you remember every cloudy day, yau**

**There was a**  
**Ba de ya, say do you remember**  
**Ba de ya, dancing in September**  
**Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day**

_**September by Kirk Franklin**_

Next Chapter 8- The Streak of Silver


	8. Chapter 8- The Streak of Silver

**Sodor High School: Chapter 8- The Streak of Silver**

It was evening time at the Gresley's resident. Gordon was just finishing his dinner when someone ranged the doorbell. Gordon went to the door and opened it, it was his aunt and uncle. The Duke and Duchess of Boxford.

Duke: Hello Gordon, long time no see.

Gordon: Long time no see uncle and auntie.

They walked in and then a streak of silver raced right past Gordon causing him to spin out of control. Then when he stopped spinning he saw a boy with silver hair and his hairstyle look like spikes coming his head. He wear a gray jacket and black t-shirt. Gordon had never seen him before.

Duchess: Gordon meet your cousin, Spencer.

Spencer: Hello Gordy.

Gordon: Its Gordon.

Spencer: Whatever.

Duke: He will be attending Sodor High School for this semester.

Gordon: What?!

Spencer: Look like we be seeing each other at school.

This made Gordon really mad. The next day on the bus, Gordon sat down then Spencer sat next to him. Thomas, James, and Edward was surprised.

James: Who is that guy?

Spencer: I'm Spencer Gresley, Gordon's cousin.

For some reason Thomas, Edward, and James don't like him they think he trouble. At school, Gordon showed Spencer all of his classes. Spencer didn't seem very interested. But until he showed him the Tidmouth Teens it gave him a idea.

Gordon: This is Thomas, Edward, Henry, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Lady.

Spencer walked over to Emily.

Spencer: Gordon, I didn't know you have a beautiful girlfriend.

This made James mad his face became red as his hair.

James: LEAVE HER ALONE YOU NO-GOOD GORDON REJECT!

TT: (gasped)

Spencer walked over to James and take some grease out of his hair and purposely splashed it on James' jacket.

Spencer: Oops.

This ticked off James really bad.

James: This cost a lot of money and for dry cleaning as well!

Spencer: So.

Spencer walked over to Emily again and grabbed her hand.

Spencer: You and me should go out?

Emily pushed Spencer away from her.

Emily: No way.

Then he walked over to Lady.

Spencer: Or you?

Lady was scared then Thomas pushed Spencer.

Thomas: Get away from her!

Spencer: You had made a big mistake.

Spencer picked up Thomas by his hoodie and threw him towards the wall.

TT: (gasped)

Gordon grabbed Spencer and pushed him against the wall.

Gordon: Don't mess with my friends!

Spencer: You can't hurt family, Gordon.

Gordon let go of Spencer. Spencer brushed himself off then he pushed Gordon and head to his next class.

Percy: Your cousin is such a jerk.

Toby: And he act likes one of those chick magnet.

Gordon: I never knew I had a cousin that is a complete jerk.

At lunch, the Tidmouth Teens were talking about Spencer and how rude he was to them.

Edward: When I was showing Bill and Ben where to take the boxes, Spencer raced past me and knock all the boxes on the floor.

Henry: He called me a freak of nature.

Emily: He tried to kiss me.

Percy: He tripped me on the stairs.

Toby: Spencer said I need to learn more about the city instead the manure filled country.

James: He put ice down my jacket.

Thomas: He was spitting spitballs at me.

Thomas shake the spitballs out of his hair.

TT: You need to do something, Gordon!

Gordon didn't know what to do.

Edward: Tell your uncle and aunt about him.

Gordon: They will not believe me because he is a good boy and never get in trouble.

Then an idea hit Gordon in the head.

Gordon: How about we can record him doing bad things to use.

Percy: Then you can show it to your uncle and aunt.

Gordon: Exactly, Percy.

The next day, Gordon brought his camera to school. Then he saw Spencer pushed Percy's head into the water fountain. Gordon recorded it that and through on the day he record video of Spencer bullying the Tidmouth Teens. The Tidmouth Teens watched the video and make sure Gordon didn't forget a single thing. Then the Tidmouth Teens was about to go home when Spencer was blocking the exit.

Percy: Move out of the way, Spencer.

Spencer: Only if you give me the camera.

Thomas: No way, Spencer.

Spencer: Okay then.

Spencer charged at them, he pinned Gordon to the ground. Gordon kicked the camera to Percy.

Gordon: Percy, record!

Percy record the footage of Spencer chasing the Tidmouth Teens. Percy tossed it to Henry, then to Thomas, then to, Emily, then to James, then to Toby, then to Edward, and to Lady. Spencer soon got tired, he feel flat on the floor. Then the Tidmouth Teens stand right in front of him.

Gordon: I thought you said you can't hurt family.

Spencer: Well you see...

Gordon: And I told you to don't mess with my friend, right?

Spencer: Yeah.

Gordon picked up Spencer, and look at his face.

Gordon: And I mean it!

He drop Spencer in a trash bin and walked away. Soon Gordon showed his family, the footage of Spencer bullying his friends. Spencer got grounded and promised not mess with anyone.

Next Chapter 9- Thanksgiving


	9. Chapter 9- Thanksgiving

**Sodor High School: Chapter 9- Thanksgiving**

It was almost Thanksgiving Break at Sodor High School. Thomas and his friends was planning a Thanksgiving party at Gordon's private cabin. Finally the bell ringed, the students ran outside to start their Thanksgiving Break. Thomas and his friends got in Gordon's private van and drove to his private cabin. Henry and Gordon went into the kitchen and brought out a table and put it in the dining room. Emily, Molly, and Lady was setting up the tables. Percy and Toby was bringing logs in for the fire. Thomas and James was taking out pots and pans. Mavis, Duck, and Oliver decorating the cabin with Thanksgiving stuff. Stepney, Edward, and BoCo was laying back on the couch. Daisy was getting annoyed of Bill and Ben playing tricks on her. Finally, Gordon walked in the TV room with a list.

Gordon: Okay according to the food list we need some, turkey, cranberries, mac & cheese, eggs, milk, cornbread mix, fruits, vegetables, butter, olive oil, nuts, and cake mix. Who want to go to the grocery store?

Emily volunteered, then Daisy looked at Bill and Ben kept downloading bad things on her phone.

Daisy: Take these two, please.

Gordon: Well it look like Emily, Bill, and Ben anyone else?

James came in and volunteered he wanted to get something from the grocery store.

Gordon: So Emily, James, Bill, and Ben is going alright. Here the key for the van.

Emily took the key and left with James, Bill, and Ben. Thomas and Lady was making drawings of turkeys, when Percy and Toby came in.

Percy: Hey Thomas, what you doing?

Thomas: We are making turkey drawings.

Toby: Cool can we join?

Thomas looked at them, he really want to do it alone with Lady.

Lady: Sure you can join in.

Percy/Toby: Awesome.

They started to make drawings and hanged it on the wall. Then the doorbell ringed, Henry answered it. It was Valerie, she brought some stuffing.

Henry: Hey Valerie.

Valerie: Hey Henry.

She kissed Henry on the cheek.

Henry: Put the stuffing on the table in the dining room, please.

Valerie: Okay.

Valerie walked in and saying hello to her friends. Soon Emily, James, Bill, and Ben arrived at the Sodor Grocery Store. Bill and Ben ran in before Emily and James went.

Emily: I can't stand those two.

James: Tell me about it.

They saw Bill pushing Ben in a shopping cart. Then a woman walked up to Emily and James.

Woman: You have two cute little twin boys, aren't you too young to be having children.

Emily was surprised of what the woman had said.

Emily: Well...uh um...

Woman: I was joking with you. Here $20 dollars for your trouble.

The woman gave Emily, $20 dollars and left then a idea came in Emily's head.

Emily: We should make people think that we're a married couple.

James: Then one day we can get married.

Emily: No.

Emily walked over to Bill and Ben.

Emily: Bill and Ben until we leave called me and James, Mommy and Daddy.

Bill: Okay, Mommy.

Ben: Okay, Mommy.

Back at Gordon's private cabin, the doorbell ranged. Duck opened the door and it was a unexpected visitor, Spencer.

Duck: Uh...Gordon you want to come here.

Gordon came in and saw Spencer.

Spencer: Well, hello Gordy.

Gordon: Spencer!

Everyone looked to see Spencer. Thomas, Percy, and Toby was looking serious at him while blocking Lady.

Thomas: Spencer, you better not start any trouble.

Percy: Especially on Thanksgiving.

Toby: And don't be messing with any girls.

Spencer: Don't worry I'm here to just have Thanksgiving with my dearest cousin, Gordon. And you can't uninvited me to my own cabin.

All: What?

Spencer: Since I'm related to Gordon, everything Gordon rightfully own is mine especially the cabin.

Then Lady walked through Thomas, Percy, and Toby's blockage.

Lady: He does make a point but he have to be on his best behavior to stay.

Everyone agreed even Spencer. Spencer sat on the couch next to Daisy, who was too busy on her phone. BoCo kept a eye on him, at the grocery store Emily was looking through the list.

Emily: Bill can you get the turkey?

Bill: Yes, mommy!

Emily: Ben can you get the cranberries?

Ben: Yes, mommy!

The two head off to find their item when Bill was looking at some soda, then he pulled out Mentos.

Bill: You know what I'm thinking about Ben?

Ben: Oh yeah.

Emily and James was heading to get the cornbread mix, when they heard five pops went off and seeing five geysers of different flavor soda in the air. Emily and James rushed to see Bill and Ben covered in soda.

Emily: What you two were doing?

Bill: Doing some cool stuff.

Ben: Yeah, mommy.

Bill: Are you proud too, daddy?

James was speechless. Then they quickly put them in the car and rode off to get the rest of the items. At Gordon's private cabin, Duck and Oliver was starting a game of UNO. Thomas, Percy, Toby, Lady, Edward, Henry, BoCo, and Valerie join in the game. Daisy was playing UNO on her phone not caring what everyone else is doing. Duck put down a green number 8, then Percy put down a green number 6, then Oliver put down a red number 6. Thomas was confused for what to put down, then a voice came to head.

?: _Thomas put down a red number one._

Thomas looked and saw Lady smiling at him, Thomas smiled back and put down the red number one. Soon at the end of the game Thomas got UNO and won. Then Emily, James, Bill, and Ben came in and put the items on the counters. Emily and James was mad at the Bill and Ben.

Emily: Never ever let me go to the store with Bill and Ben.

James: Those two were monsters.

Bill/Ben: We said we was sorry, mommy and daddy.

Emily/James: We told you to stop calling us that!

BoCo looked at Bill and Ben severely.

BoCo: Now Bill and Ben what you did?

Bill: We made soda geyser, sir.

Ben: And we stole some candy.

BoCo: And what I told you if you ever slip up?

Bill/Ben: You'll tell our parent about our troublesome act.

BoCo: Exactly.

Bill and Ben went down and sat and watch some cartoons.

James: For boys in high school, they act like 6 years old.

BoCo: I know how to get them in check.

A hour went by, the food was finished and they said what they were thankful for. Soon they ate.

Percy: (mouthful) Thomas, pass me the gravy.

Thomas: Percy, slow down.

Percy: I want to get full!

Lady: (giggled) You sure?

Percy: Yes.

Lady: Then more dessert for us.

Percy: (shocked) Dessert.

Toby: Yeah, Percy.

Percy: Never mind I don't want any gravy nor get full.

Soon they got some dessert, it was really late Gordon offered them each to sleep upstairs or in the TV Room. Bill and Ben was already asleep in the TV Room. Everyone was asleep except Lady, she was looking through the window.

Lady: I hope everyone have a good dream.

Next Chapter 10- Rosie


	10. Chapter 10- Rosie

**Sodor High School: Chapter 10- Rosie**

Everyone returned back to school from their Thanksgiving Break, Thomas was at first period when Vice Principal Ted came in with a letter. He gave it to Mrs. Hatt, she told Thomas to go to the Principal Hatt's office.

James/Gordon/Henry: Ooh Thomas you in trouble.

This made Thomas annoyed to hear James, Gordon, and Henry oohing and thinking he did something bad. Thomas went to his office then he saw a girl with long black hair but in pigtails, the pigtails was pink. The girl wear a pink shirt and red skirt she had freckles on her face.

PH: Thomas, this is the new student Rosie Hill she will be joining your Tidmouth Credit class.

Rosie saw Thomas' face she was in love with Thomas instantly. Thomas walked her to his class. all the boys was oohing at Thomas except Percy and Toby.

James/Gordon/Henry: Thomas got a girlfriend.

Thomas: Shut up, the trio of idiots!

Thomas sat down, Rosie sat next to Lady. All day Rosie been sketching pictures of Thomas, Thomas and her making out, and Thomas and her dancing.

Thomas was heading to gym, when James, Gordon, and Henry was teasing Thomas because Rosie was coping everything he was doing. Thomas was crossed with James, Gordon, and Henry and a little at Rosie. At gym, they was playing dodge ball Coach Joey made Rosie team captain and the other was Diesel.

Coach Joey: Now choose your players!

Rosie: I choose Thomas, James, Henry, Gordon, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Percy

Diesel: I choose Arry, Bert, Mavis, BoCo, Daisy, Derek, and Spencer!

Soon the two teams was each in the back of the gym, Coach Joey blew his whistle then everyone charged for the ball. Rosie was first to grab the ball, she threw it to Arry then the ball bounced off of Arry and into Bert.

Soon It was Rosie, Thomas, Diesel, and Spencer left. Thomas threw the ball, Diesel ducked it and hit Spencer out.

Diesel: I coming for you, Thomas.

Diesel threw a fast ball it was coming for Thomas but Rosie blocked him then the ball bounced off of her and hit Diesel. So Rosie's team had the won the game.

Rosie's team members: (cheering)

Diesel: (snarled)

Thomas: Thanks for saving me, Rosie.

Rosie: No problem I can't see you get hurt.

Everyone: Oooooohhhh Thomas.

Thomas hugged Rosie, this made Rosie's face became red in excitement for being close to her lover. Soon Thomas left his Science class and head for lunch. That when Rosie came beside him and hold his hand.

Rosie: Hi Thomas.

Thomas: (uncomfortably) Uh...Hi Rosie.

Rosie: Did you miss me?

Thomas: What?

Rosie: Did you miss me, Thomas?

Thomas: Uh...I think I hear my friends calling me.

Thomas broke the awkward hand holding and ran to find his friends.

Thomas:...And then she hold my hand and said did you miss me?

Percy: That just plain crazy.

Toby: You must candy for her.

Thomas: What I do?

Toby: How about telling her you in a relationship.

Thomas: But that just lying and I don't lie.

Percy: Say that you don't like her like that more as a friend.

Thomas: Good.

Then James, Henry, Gordon, Edward, Lady, and Emily sat next to him.

Lady: Hello Thomas.

Thomas: Hello Lady.

Then Rosie came by and sat next to Thomas. Then James told the rest that they should go and sit somewhere else. But Percy. Lady, and Toby stayed where they were at.

Rosie: Hi Thom Thom.

Percy: (trying hold back his laugh) Yeah, Thom Thom.

Toby backhand slap Percy

Toby: Thomas, don't you have something you want to say to Rosie.

Thomas: Uh yes, Rosie I know that you like me but I'm in a relationship and I like you like a friend not nothing more.

Rosie: Oh, I know now that you don't like me.

Rosie got up and went out of the cafeteria. Thomas knew he hurt her feelings then Thomas ran after her then Percy, Toby, and Lady followed after.

Rosie was outside on the bench crying it was pouring hard out there. Luckily Thomas, Percy, Toby, and Lady found her.

Thomas: Rosie, I didn't meant to hurt your feelings but I don't like you like that.

Rosie: Why can't anyone likes me?

Thomas didn't want to answer that but instead he try to at least comfort her.

Thomas: There will be one day that the special someone is going to find you but that guy isn't me.

Rosie looked up at Thomas, then suddenly out of nowhere Rosie kissed Thomas on his lips. Percy, Toby, and Lady was surprised.

Thomas: Uh...

Rosie: I'm sorry.

Thomas: Its okay, its okay. Just come inside we don't want to see you sick.

Rosie: Okay.

The five went inside, then the next day James, Gordon, and Henry was teasing Thomas.

James: So how was your first kiss?

Gordon: Did she French kissed you?

Henry: Or she kissed you and continuing stalking you?

James/Gordon/Henry: (laughed)

Then Rosie came up to the three.

Rosie: Stop teasing him about what happened yesterday or I'll beat you up personally myself!

James: No need for that.

Then the three turned away and stop teasing Thomas.

Thomas: Thanks Rosie.

Rosie: You welcome.

The two walked to gym and that was that.

Next Chapter 11A- The Student from America P1


	11. Chapter 11A- The Student from America

**Sodor High School: Chapter 11A- The Student from America**

The weather on Sodor started to change, everyone bundled up for the coldest day. But in the Tidmouth Credit class was getting a new student, Rosie was in Principal Hatt's office and waited for him. Soon the boy walked in he had black hair; was wearing a cowboys hat; brown shirt; dark blue jeans' and black shoes.

PH: Welcome to Sodor High School, John Bull.

John: Well pardon me sir but I like to be called "Mays."

PH: Okay Mays.

Mays looked over to Rosie and gave her a friendly smile. Rosie's eyes grew big she thought he was the most handsomest boy ever well second from Thomas.

PH: Rosie, I want you to show him around the school please.

Rosie tried to say something but the words wouldn't come out then the suddenly the words came out.

Rosie: Yes, sir.

PH: Excellent please both of you be on your best behavior.

Rosie/Mays: Yes, sir.

Rosie showed Mays, the Tidmouth Credit class where it going to be his homeroom. Rosie opened the door then everyone looked and saw Mays.

Emily: Wow, he good looking.

Lady: He look very handsome.

Thomas felt jealousy had hit him.

Mrs. Hatt: Hello I'm Mrs. Hatt and you must be.

Mays: John Bull, but I like to be called "Mays."

Mrs. Hatt: Okay May please take that seat beside Lady.

Mays: Yes ma'am.

Mays took the seat next to Lady. Lady glanced at him and smiled Mays tipped his hat. Lady blushed quickly then it stop Thomas saw it and became even more jealous.

Soon in gym, Mays was getting some water when he was shoved by Diesel. Mays looked at Diesel then Arry and Bert came behind him.

Diesel: Get out of the way I own this water fountain every sipped of water is a dollar.

Mays: No one doesn't want to pay you money just to get a sip of water.

Diesel: Oh I see you're a Yank, aren't you?

Mays: Yeah, got a problem?

Diesel: Well my problem is that we don't tolerate Yankees at our school especially you.

Mays: That is absurd.

Arry; What is absurd?

Bert: Did mom ever use this word?

Mays: It means wildly unreasonable, illogical, and inappropriate, you twits!

Diesel was offended of what Mays had called them.

Diesel: Absurd or not I'm not going to stand around and hear a Yank call my boys a twit.

Diesel grabbed Mays by his shirt and threw him into a trash bin. Then Rosie jumped on Diesel's back and started to punch him and mess up his hair. Arry and Bert grabbed her and held her in the air.

Diesel: (dryly) Well, well, well isn't the pink princess to save her Yankee prince.

Rosie: Leave him alone!

Diesel: Under one condition. You tell him to get lost!

Rosie: No!

Diesel growled then he was hit by some coal. He turn and see the whole Tidmouth Teen with a piece of coal in their hands.

Thomas: Leave him alone, Diesel!

Edward: He never harmed you.

Henry: Leave other members of the Tidmouth Teens alone.

Gordon: Or great deal of consequences will happen.

James: And you don't want to end up like Spencer.

Percy: But that was funny.

Toby: We will show you true terror.

Emily: So back off and stop bullying others.

Lady: You don't want to mess with us,

Diesel made his signature evil grin.

Diesel: Okay, I'll step off and leave people alone.

Diesel walked away then he stop and look at them then his evil grin grew bigger. Then he charged at them.

Diesel: Unless I'm in Hell!

Gordon was tackled by Arry and Henry was tackled by Bert. James, Percy, Edward, and Thomas chucked the coal at them. Then Rosie help Mays up and then Mays grabbed the trash bin and rolled it Arry and Bert got knocked down by the moving trash bin.

Diesel snarled then he took some oil from a barrel and pour it over the ground. Everyone was slipping then Mays got his grips and managed to run over to Diesel without slipping then pushed him but Mays was pushing him out of the gym with Diesel along and fell in a donation box. Well it all ended with Diesel getting detention and the rest with a warning so Diesel had to clean the whole gym from his careless act. At lunch, Mays was sitting with the Tidmouth Teens but he noticed they were looking at Thomas and Lady at the other table. Thomas was making Lady laughed by using his fries and make it look like elephant tusk.

Mays: What they doing?

Emily: Most likely having the weirdest time of their life.

Rosie was looking the other way, Mays noticed how she was looking.

Mays: Hey Rosie do you like Thomas?

Rosie: (lying) No.

Mays: You can't fool ol' Mays over here. Do you like Thomas?

Rosie: (hesitate) Yes I do.

Mays: Hmm I see then and do Thomas like you back?

Rosie: No.

Mays put his arm on Rosie's shoulder.

Mays: One day Rosie there will be that special someone that you been looking for will actually get you.

Rosie: Really?

Mays: Yep. Come on let get back to school.

Mays and Rosie walked down the hall when Diesel, Arry, and Bert was leaning against the wall waiting for them.

Diesel: Lets settled this now!

Mays: Never.

Diesel snarled, then Mays heard a scream he turned around to see Arry and Bert grabbing Rosie.

Mays: Let her go, you two bumbling idiots!

Arry: Should we Bert?

Bert: I dunno.

Arry: Boss should we let her go?

Diesel: No!

Bert: I guess that a no.

Arry: Lets go.

Mays ran toward them when something knock him out.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 11B- The Student from America

**Sodor High School: Chapter 11B- The Student from America**

Thomas: Hey Mays, you okay?

Mays opened his eyes and see the Tidmouth Teens looking down at him. Mays leaned up and look from left to right.

Mays: Where am I?

Rosie: You in the Nurse office after Diesel hit you with a pipe.

Mays: Well that explained the throbbing pain.

Henry: Yes, luckily you weren't we know, Percy.

TT: (laughed)

After their celebration, the Tidmouth Teens headed back to school. Thomas took a glimpse and saw a repair yard. He walked close to it then someone whisper in his ear.

Man: Hello my friend, what are you doing here?

Thomas: Aah!

Thomas turned around and saw a Cuban man in red, yellow, and black clothing.

Thomas: Who are you?

Cuban Man: The name is Victor Baldwin.

Thomas: Nice to meet you, I'm Thomas Billington.

Victor: Nice to meet you, Thomas.

Then Thomas and Victor heard a crashed from the inside of the repair yard.

Victor: Not again.

Thomas was puzzled and followed after him. Victor opened the doors and saw a teenage boy in a yellow crane.

Boy: Sorry boss, slip of the 'ook boss.

Victor: Thomas meets Kevin Ransome, my assistant.

Kevin: Nice to meet you, Thomas.

Thomas: Nice to meet you, Kevin.

Thomas walked around the repair yard; he saw an engine in a shed.

Thomas: Hey Victor, what is that?

Victor: Well my friend this is my own personal engine.

Thomas: What type of engine is it?

Victor: Well it is a Baldwin 0-4-0ST+PT.

Thomas: Wow.

Victor: Is your class studying trains yet?

Thomas: Soon.

Victor: You know each student will get assigned to an engine.

Thomas: Cool.

Victor: You better get back to your friends, Thomas.

Thomas: Yes. See you later, Victor!

Victor & Kevin: Bye Thomas!

It was nighttime, Thomas was home alone with Annie and Clarabel. When he heard a glass break from downstairs. Thomas rushed to his closet and grabbed his bat and went downstairs slowly. Then he saw a man with a claw for his right hand stealing some money from his parent draw. Thomas hit the man with his bat, and then the man swing his claw at Thomas and threw him into the wall. Thomas went back up and swung his bat, making the man fall out of the window. Thomas looked through the broken window and saw the man had disappeared.

Thomas: Who was that?

Soon at school, Thomas told the Tidmouth Teens about what happened to him.

Gordon: What guy has a claw for an arm?

James: That just bizarre.

Henry: It it it...

Gordon: Disgraceful!

James: Disgusting!

Henry: Despicable!

Mrs. Hatt: Now calm down class, we don't want to start anything.

Thomas sat down then Lady gave him a note.

Thomas: (reading) Meet me in the school garden after class.

After class, Thomas met Lady in the school garden. Lady was sniffing some flower and picking them and putting them in a vase.

Thomas: Hey Lady, you have to tell me something?

Lady: Yes, it about what you have encountered yesterday.

Thomas: You know who the guy was?

Lady: Yes, his name is Diesel 10. He threatens the people of Shining Time and people of Sodor. He decapitated his arm so he could get free from the handcuffs then replaced it with a claw. Plus he stole a Class 42 Warship from a engine yard.

Thomas: Wow, he does sound bad.

Lady: Thomas, the only reason why I'm on Sodor because I'm the person who keeps Sodor alive so years ago Diesel 10 chased me down and cause me to trip so Burnett Stone had took care of me.

Thomas: Oh, that why you have those power to keep Sodor alive.

Lady: Yes, we need to get back to class.

Thomas: Okay.

Lady: Here Thomas.

Lady gave Thomas, the vase of flowers.

Thomas: Thanks Lady.

Soon Thomas was very protective with Lady so this Diesel 10 character won't come and get her. In a hidden base on Sodor, Diesel 10 turn around in chair and look at his two minions.

Diesel 10: Well, look like that blue puffball had came and tried to stop me from stealing from his house. Next time we see him we attacked him, right Splodge?

Splodge: Yes sir!

Diesel 10: Excellent. (evilly laughing). Yes!

Next Chapter 12: The Christmas Party


	13. Chapter 12- The Christmas Party

**Sodor High School: Chapter 12- The Christmas Party**

Snow started to fall everywhere on Sodor. Duck and Oliver like this time of the year. Thomas doesn't because he had put his heavy snowplow in front of his bike.

Thomas: Stupid snowplow!

Thomas was still cross when he was on the bus. Percy and Toby was very concerned about Thomas.

Percy: Thomas, you okay?

Thomas: No, it snow season.

Toby: Why you're mad about snow season?

Thomas: Because I have to use my stupid snowplow on my bike.

Percy: I like to use my snowplow.

Toby: I don't need a snowplow, my bike have cowcatchers.

Thomas: Lucky.

Soon they arrived at school. Thomas opened the front door and saw Christmas decoration everywhere.

Percy: Wow.

Thomas: Amazing.

Toby: Wonderful.

Thomas and the Tidmouth Teens were in homeroom, when Mrs. Hatt walked in dressed as an elf.

Mrs. Hatt: Merry Winter Season. The school is throwing a Christmas Party.

TT: YES!

All the students were talking about the Christmas Party. Thomas was most excited then he made behave the chance to ask out Lady. Thomas, Percy, and Toby were at Thomas' house hanging out while Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta play.

Percy: So Toby, you bringing Mavis to the dance?

Toby: (stammering) um…me and Mavis are just friends…you see we have a strong connection.

Percy: A love connection.

Toby: Shut up, Percy.

Thomas: By the way Percy who are you going to ask?

Percy: I don't know.

Toby: Exactly.

Percy: Thomas, you going to ask out Lady?

Thomas: Uh…I don't know.

Toby: Come on we know she really going to be excited.

Thomas: Well I guess.

Percy: I hope I find a date before the dance.

The next day, Percy was walking down the hall then he saw a girl with long braided ponytail hair. She was wearing a hat and dress properly.

Percy: Wow who is that?

She walked right past Percy. She smelled like flower which made Percy faint. Percy woke up in the nurse office. Thomas and Lady were there.

Thomas: So you found your date?

Percy: What?

Lady: You past out in front of the new girl, Flora.

Percy: She smelled amazing.

Lady: Come on let get to class.

Percy couldn't stop thinking about Flora and how amazing she was. Soon Percy walked to Flora when she was at her locker.

Percy: Hi my name is Percy Avonside.

Flora: Hello I'm Flora Moseley.

Percy: You look very beautiful, Flora.

Flora: Thank you, Percy.

Percy blushed then he felt lightheaded.

Percy: Flora, this is very early but do you want to go to the Christmas Party with me?

Flora: Wow Percy, yes I guess.

Percy: Thank you, Flora!

Percy was excited with joy. Percy ran to Thomas and Toby.

Percy: Guess what?

TT: What?

Percy: I'm going with Flora to the party.

Thomas: Good Percy.

Toby: Flora?

Percy: Yeah Flora.

Toby: Flora Moseley?

Percy: Yeah.

Toby: That my cousin!

Thomas: Ooh.

Percy: Sorry dude but she going with me.

Toby: I will keep a good eye on you two.

Toby left. Thomas shook his head slowly.

Percy: So are you going to ask out Lady?

Thomas: Yes I am.

Percy: Then do it chicken.

Thomas: Okay.

Thomas and Percy went to find Lady. They found her at the school garden, picking more flowers.

Thomas: Hey Lady.

Lady: Oh hello Thomas. Hello Percy.

Thomas: I was meaning to tell you something.

Lady: What is it?

Thomas: Do you want to go to the party with me?

A quick silence filled the garden then Thomas saw Lady formed a smile on her face.

Lady: Sure.

Thomas felt like he was going to heaven when he heard what she had said.

Thomas: Okay, well see you tomorrow.

Lady: Okay bye.

Thomas and Percy left soon they came into the library at the right time to see Toby asking out Mavis.

Toby: So Mavis do you want to go to the party with me?

Mavis: Sure Toby, you're cool in the first place.

Toby: Really.

Mavis: Yeah but at times you can be bossy but other than that you're cool.

Toby: Thanks Mavis.

Mavis: No problem.

The next day after school all the students was in the gym. BoCo and Edward were working the DJ Booth. Bill and Ben were playing around with the microphone.

Bill: Yo!

Ben: What up!

BoCo: Give me that!

BB: Hey!

BoCo: Maddening, Edward.

Edward: I know.

Thomas walked in with Percy and Toby. They were shocked when they saw the girls were wearing.

Thomas: You look beautiful, Lady.

Lady: Thank you, Thomas.

Thomas, Lady, Toby, Mavis, Percy, and Flora went and talk to their friends. Soon Edward and BoCo went on the stage.

Edward: Hey everyone we going to put 3 spotlights on random couples.

BoCo: Also add mistletoe for the 3 lucky people.

Bill: So get ready…

Ben: To kiss!

BoCo: Get out of the mic!

BB: Yes, BoCo.

Everyone got on the floor and stand with their couples. The first light shined on James and Emily with the mistletoe hanged over them.

James: Come on baby, let's kiss.

Emily: Fine.

James and Emily kissed. The second light shined on Mays and Molly.

Molly: Um this is very sudden.

Mays grabbed Molly and kissed her.

Everyone: Woo!

The final light shined on Thomas and Lady. Thomas looked at Edward, he winked at him.

Thomas: So…

Percy: (from distance) just kiss already!

Thomas and Lady hold hands then in a quick second they kissed.

Everyone: (cheering)

After the party, Thomas walked Lady back home. Percy, Flora, Toby, and Mavis got a ride from Gordon.

Thomas: So that was a great party.

Lady: I loved every moment.

Thomas: Really.

Lady: Yes.

Lady kissed Thomas again. Then Diesel 10 and Splodge came out of nowhere.

Diesel 10: Well look what we have where.

Splatter: What he actually has where?

Dodge: I don't know.

Diesel 10: Idiots, the two together.

Splodge: Oh.

Diesel 10: So Lady, we going to have it the easy way or the hard way?

Lady: I like it the hard way.

Lady threw a lightning bolt and shocked Splodge.

Lady: Thomas, run back to your house!

Thomas: But Lady…

Lady: Do it!

Thomas ran to his house. Lady kicked and punched Diesel 10. Diesel 10 finally got tired.

Diesel 10: Well I see you're very worthy in skills.

Lady: Why are you talking like that?

Diesel 10: Look like you're just the silly girl with the power of thousand gods.

Diesel 10 walked closer to Lady.

Lady: Why are you getting close to me?

Diesel 10: Because I have to repay you for your potential.

Diesel 10 uses his claw arm to picked Lady up in the air. But failed when Lady use the gold dust to teleport.

Diesel 10: Dammit! I will get you Lady!

Next Chapter 13: Old Slow Connie


	14. Chapter 13- Old Slow Connie

**Sodor High School: Chapter 13- Old Slow Connie**

It was close to springtime, Thomas, Percy, and James was at sitting at seaside.

Thomas: Everyone going to be happy when it springtime.

James: Everyone except Principal Hatt. He making us does harder test and assignments, I'm tired of these different runs on my bike.

Percy: He getting things ready for the holiday.

James: Pah, it the countryside that gets me fired up. It's the only place to be.

James left to get his supplies from Principal Hatt's office. Thomas and Percy rode their bike through the Scrapyards. In an old building, they saw a woman in her mid-thirties in an old coach. She looked very sad.

Percy: What are you doing here?

Woman: They called me "Old Slow Connie" and told me I wasn't useful anymore. Then I lost my job and then I lost everything.

Thomas: You may look dusty but you in perfect shape to be a teacher.

Then a yard manager came and saw Thomas, Percy, and Connie.

Percy: Excuse me, can you tell us about this woman?

YM: Old Slow Connie had been here for years. She will be put down soon.

The boys were dismay,

Thomas: We'll try to help you, Connie.

But he didn't know how. Meanwhile, James was riding on his bike with his supplies enjoying himself.

James: This is the life.

He was heading for trouble, one of the fuel barrels was leaking. Then suddenly it caught fired.

James: Oh help!

They reached stop at an empty road. A woman gave an alarm. As Thomas and Percy approached the empty road, they saw the smoke and saw a woman with a red flag.

Woman: Sparks from James' bike had set the barrel to blaze. Fire is under control, but it was quite a mess.

Percy: You said the countryside gets you fired up, but I didn't think you meant it in this way.

James: Ha, it was the stupid barrels fault, not mine.

Chief: It safe to proceed now.

Thomas and Percy felt sorry for James. It wasn't long until they reached the school ground. Later as they sat down and had a long drink of water, they heard a commotion.

Thomas: What the matter?

Percy: It another fire at the school hut. We better see what we can do.

The fire trucks had a big problem.

Chief: We are completely out of water. We can't use sea water it will clog our works, we just have to let that building burn.

Then Thomas had an idea.

Thomas: Why can't you use the water in our bottles? We just refilled them.

Firemen wasted no time.

Firefighter #1: You're a very clever boy.

Soon the fire was out but school hut was destroyed.

Firefighter #3: The supplies can't be put in the hut.

Thomas: What about Old Slow Connie?

Percy: Her coach would be perfect to keep the supplies in.

Thomas: Comfy too.

Chief: What a good idea, Percy.

They phoned the yard manager at the Scrapyards, who agreed.

YM: Connie and the coach would be spic and span when the time you picked it up.

And it was and Connie was very happy.

Connie: I can't thank you enough, I feel splendid.

The boy chained the coach onto their bikes and they set off happily to her new home. Everyone agreed there were nothing old or slow about Connie and her coach. She will be very useful indeed.

**Next Chapter 14- Engine Work**


	15. Chapter 14- Science Fair

**Sodor High School: Chapter 14- Science Fair**

It was a beautiful day; the school was holding a science fair for the top students. Each student was paired with a partner. Thomas and Lady was paired, Percy and Flora, Toby and Mavis, Gordon and Edward, James and Emily, and Henry and Valarie too.

Mr. Jones was giving first place medallions to the winners. Thomas and Lady were in the library looking at books to come up with good ideas for their project.

Thomas: How about a volcano model?

Lady: Eh, how about the study of water?

Thomas: Uh, I don't know we basically have no idea at all.

Lady: Yeah, I wish something can just come up in our brain.

Thomas just sighed

Thomas: I wonder how Percy and Flora are doing.

At Percy's house, Percy and Flora was creating a volcano model.

Percy: Wow, this actually coming out good.

Flora: Make sure don't press the red button.

Percy: Okay.

Percy walked over to the fridge and got some water for him and Flora, when accidently stepped on the red button. Lava gushed out of the volcano and splat everywhere around his house. Flora and Percy were covered in red.

Percy: Sorry.

Flora: It was an accident, now we have to start over.

Percy: Yeah.

At Mavs' garage, Mavis and Toby was building a model of how a fire starts.

Toby: Um…Mavis this isn't safe.

Mavis: Sure it is.

Toby looked over and saw gasoline in the corner of her garage.

Toby: Mavis, why you have gasoline?!

Mavis: I was going to use it for backup resource but I don't need it.

Toby: Oh but we need to get it out of here.

Mavis: Okay.

Mavis dragged the gasoline out when she tripped it spilled everywhere, the can hit the table knocking down the flaming match. Toby picked up Mavis when there was an explosion. Toby and Mavis ducked when flaming parts of Mavis' garage were crashing down from the sky.

Mavis: My parents going to kill me.

Toby: Just say that someone bombed your garage.

Mavis: That sounds stupid how about a maniac put matches around the garage and explode it but we escaped before it was late.

Toby: Good one.

After that they explained every single thing and got away like that. But at Emily's house it wasn't going so well.

Emily: Come on James we need to focus.

James: Let me fix my hair.

Emily: When fixing your hair is you going through my jewelries.

James: I don't know.

Emily: Lets make a model of the solar system.

James: Okay, let me be the sun since I'm the center of the universe.

Emily sighed and walked out of her room.

James: Is it something I said?

3 hours later they finished with the project.

Emily: Now we need to take it to school.

James: Yeah.

James walked over to it when he tripped and feel in the project he got stuck where the sun supposed to be.

Emily: Since you wanted to be the center of the universe, you got stuck being the center of the universe.

James: Get me out!

Emily: Alright.

Emily tried her hardiest but James was stuck in good.

Emily: I can't get you out.

James: What?!

James struggled to get out but he couldn't.

Emily: Its going to be hard to take you to school in this condition.

James: This is a disaster.

James felt very sad later at Edward's house, Gordon was laying back on the sofa while Edward does all the work.

Gordon: You done?

Edward: Almost.

Edward screwed the last screw in the project.

Edward: There, how you like it?

Gordon: Oh...my...gosh! You build a robot in 2 hours.

Edward: It take skills my big blue friend.

Gordon: What should we called it?

Edward: I was thinking the ED-Nator.

Gordon: Or The Gordon-Robo.

Edward: ED-Nator sound better.

Gordon: No The Gordon-Robo.

Edward: ED-Nator!

Gordon: The Gordon Robo!

While they argued the robot turn on and rolled out of his house.

Edward: ED-Nator!

Gordon: The Gordon-Robo!

Edward: ED-Nato...hey where the robot?

Gordon: I don't know.

Gordon looked and his eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw the robot riding the road.

Gordon: The robot is outside!

Edward: What?

Edward looked and jump on his bike.

Edward: Come on Gordon!

Gordon: Okay!

Gordon got his motorbike and chased after the robot. At Henry's house up the forest, Henry and Valarie was making a model of a utopia of the our city.

Valarie: I wish our society can look like this.

Henry: Me too but we should be grateful for having a wonderful life.

Valarie: Yeah.

Valarie's phone ringed it was mother.

Valarie: (on the phone) Hello, yes alright I'm coming.

Henry: You have to go?

Valarie: Yeah, well see you at school.

Valarie left, Henry felt very lonely all by himself since his parents are out. He sat and started talking to his tree, Mikey.

Henry: But Mikey, I want Valarie to stay but she had to leave.

Mikey:…

Henry: What you said?

Mikey:…

Henry: I know right. Well bye, Mikey.

Mikey:…

Soon it was the science fair, all the chosen students lined up their projects.

Thomas: Well at least its not horrible as we think.

Lady: Yeah.

Their project was the model of a sewer. The judge went up to Thomas and Lady.

Judge: I see that this project seem very decent and *sniff* stinky.

Thomas: We're not going to get a good grade.

Judge: 7.

TL: What?!

Judge: Yes a 7, it met it goal to a 7.

He walked over to Percy and Flora.

Judge: My my my well this is a very original one. A exploding volcano.

Percy: Press that red button.

The Judge pressed the button then a gush of lava spew in the air.

Judge: Marvelous, 9.

PF: Yes.

Then Toby and Mavis was next.

Judge: Why you guys are covered in debris?

Toby: Long story short there was an explosion.

Judge: I see, now what is your project?

Toby: How fire starts.

Mavis lit the match and pour a tiny drop of gasoline.

Judge: Excellent, 6.

Then James and Emily, the Judge seems surprised at the sight he saw.

Judge: Why is the red boy is in the sun place?

Emily: Well basically he want to be the center of the universe then by accident he became the center of the universe.

Judge: I see, 7.5.

Then the robot bust through the doors with Edward and Gordon chasing after it.

Edward: Stop!

Gordon: Stop the Gordon-Robo!

Edward: No Ed-Nator!

Then they tripped on each other, the judge looked down at them.

Judge: More like the Judge-Inator!

Edward: What did we got?

Judge: 8.

Edward: Ah.

Then finally Henry, the judge was confused there suppose to be another person.

Judge: Okay, what you project about?

Henry: Utopia, a better society than the one we live in.

Judge: This is magnificent, 10!

Henry: Hooray!

Henry got in first place, Percy and Flora got second, and Edward and Gordon got third. The janitor pulled out a chainsaw to get James out.

Janitor: This won't hurt, *reeved* It will hurt a lot.

James: (screaming)

**Next Chapter 15- Neville and Murdoch**


	16. Chapter 15- Great Western Trouble

**SODOR HIGH SCHOOL: CHAPTER 15- GREAT WESTERN TROUBLE**

It was a beautiful day, it was the time to get their report cards. Thomas and his friends were excited soon when they got on the bus they sat and pull out their progress sheet.

Thomas: I got A and B!

Edward: I got all As.

James: I got the same too.

Percy: A and C.

Toby: I got A and B!

Emily: I got all At know.

Duck: Brother, we need to have a talk at home.

Soon Duck and Oliver got off the bus and walked into their house. Duck sat down with Oliver in the kitchen.

Duck: Oliver, how is this possible you get such grades like this?

Oliver: I tried to pay attention but it so boring in the Great Western class, the Tidmouth class is always fun.

Duck: But the Great Western class is only for superior Great Westerners.

Oliver: I know that but I want to try something new for a change.

Duck: New? Great Western do a lot of new stuff.

Oliver: I doubt it.

Duck: Remember this you can do it the Great Western Way or the Wrong Way other than that we arent put bad grades in front of your brothership.

James: Yeah family before grades.

Duck: He wonm sure he can bring his grades up.

Duck: Nope.

Duck stormed off to his next class leaving the four behind. The Tidmouth teens sat at the table they looked left and see Oliver sitting by himself and looked right and see Duck sitting by himself.

Emily: This is just sad.

James: Yeah, the two hate each other.

Thomas: I bet tomorrow they going to be friends.

TT: I doubt it.

The next day, Duck was too busy thinking of not being around Oliver but he wasn't paying attention where he was going, he fell in a trash bin. No one was in sight.

Duck: HELP!

No one answered, Duck felt the trash bin rolled down the slanted floor.

Duck: HELP!

Duck rolled down the stairs then out of the school. Oliver was riding his bike on the track field then he saw Duck rolling down the road.

Oliver: Oh no.

Oliver peddled fast after him, the Tidmouth Teens followed after him.

Duck: HELP!

Oliver: I coming for you!

Duck: Oliver?! Is that you?!

Oliver: Yes and so as the Tidmouth Teens!

Duck: Stop me!

Oliver: Okay.

Duck was rolled off the road and head towards a lake.

Oliver: You heading for a lake!

Duck: AAH!

Oliver jumped off his bike and grabbed hold of the wheeling trash bin and screeched to a stop just in front of the lake.

Oliver: Wow.

Duck: Thank you, brother.

The Tidmouth Teens screeched to a stop.

Thomas: Brothers again?

OD: Yep.

TT: Hurray.

The two Great Western are brothers once again.

**Next Chapter 16- Spencer Strikes Back**


End file.
